In some applications, fluid flowing through conduits in a system may be divided into separate streams by a connector that has a single input and multiple outputs. For example, a y-connector (e.g., a connector having a single input and two outputs) may divide fluid flowing through a single conduit into two streams. Such connectors may also be used to combine fluid streams. For example, a y-connector may also be used to combine two streams of fluids into a single stream.
In medical settings, a biological fluid or medicament may be withdrawn from a subject or provided to a subject via a fluid system. For example, apheresis machines are generally configured to separate blood extracted from a subject into its constituent components (e.g., red blood cells, platelets, plasma, etc.). The blood or blood components may then be routed via a fluid system into different collection bags. Such conduits are often permanently bonded to connectors with a solvent adhesive. An incomplete bond or connection between the conduits and connectors may result in leaks and the contamination of the fluids in the fluid system. For example, collected blood or blood components may leak from the conduit if an improper connection is made between a conduit and a connector. Such an incomplete connection may be a result of a variety of factors, including insufficient surface area between the conduit and the connector, insufficient interference between the conduit and the connector, or an incorrect amount of solvent.